The Kiss
by CurrentlyIncognito
Summary: 'Did you think it was funny' her dark-rimmed eyes fixed him with a hard glare. 'I thought you were willing to let an innocent man die,' she exclaimed, those beautiful large eyes filling up with tears. One-shot. Post movie.


Disclaimer: Not mine. But I wouldn't argue too hard if you offered to give either of them to me.

Note: Just finished watching movie. Beautiful people. *melts* Wrote this a few months back but couldn't bring myself to put this here . Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>'Did you think it was funny?' her dark-rimmed eyes fixed him with a hard glare.<p>

He gulped and backed himself against the wall. He was hoping she would forgive and forget, seeing as he had put his life on the line for her. Well, technically he put her life on the line two times over- he stopped trying to reason and instead tried, 'No?' Her hair was pulled back in a complicated series of twists and turns and he couldn't help but stare at her prominent cheekbones and beautiful, sharp nose. She looks ever so ravishing when she's angry.

'I thought you were willing to let an innocent man _die_,' she exclaimed, those beautiful large eyes filling up with tears.

_No no, we can't have that,_ he thought. 'I did say I'm sorry,' his lips spluttered before he could think of something kind and comforting to say.

She frowned, trying to remember when he apologized. She put a hand on her hip and rewarded his quip with a perfectly arched eyebrow. 'You mean on the train?' She glared at him, 'Look for something your height and build and make them think he's me.'?' she quoted, an indignant look on her face.

He smirked, 'Perhaps I should have been a tad more specific.'

'What were you doing on the train?' she demanded to know. '_You_ are your height and build!'

'Ah yes,' he frowned, 'that failed to occur to me.'

'School teacher?' she continued the interrogation, her hand on her hip.

He wondered if the it was very wrong to find her outrage enticing. 'School teachers get wonderful holidays,' he reasoned.

'Why were you on the train?' she asked again.

'Um…' he pulled out a nicotine gum from his jacket and popped it into his mouth as casually as he could with shaking hands. His lover can be very scary when she wants to be. He wondered if lying would get him anywhere.

'If you lie, I will get on the next available train and seduce a man your height and build,' she threatened, as if seeing the wheels in his head try to churn out an excuse.

He stared at the way the figure hugging dress he had bought her stopped just shy of her knees, congratulating himself for his great taste in clothes before berating himself for his great taste in clothes. It is very hard to think of a proper lie when a beautiful woman is trying to stare him down. I might have been following you for the past few months, he thought. 'You are very beautiful,' he choked out.

She froze, as she always does when he offers her a compliment in the middle of a serious discussion. Her icy expression was enthralling.

'I did not want you to be with someone else,' he spluttered before she decides to be really angry. The very idea of his lover with a different man made his skin crawl. Stupid brain, he thought to himself, coming up with that stupid idea. It seemed like a great idea, up to the point when he realized that her pretending to be in love with another man would grant the scapegoat certain privileges.

Her expression softened as she asked, 'Just how much of the utter mess was part of your plan?' she wanted to know.

He cringed, braving a hand on her cheek, 'I never intended for anyone to be in danger, least of all you.'

She leant into his touch almost instinctively, 'You did a rather bad job at that,' she purred.

'Well, I have been teaching American children for the past year or so,' he excused. 'They read the most horrifying literature.'

'I wouldn't call them that,' she commented.

'Call what what?' he asked, inching closer and closer to those wonderful, luscious lips.

'Literature implies some form of thought and logic was involved in the writing process,' she answered smoothly.

His brain had shut down at this point; all he gathered from her answer was how intelligent his lover was. 'Never underestimate children,' he responded, hoping that it was not too out of context that she would think that he's stupid or worse, _uncool_. He was oh so close to those lips and she's not moving away yet. Don't let her change her mind now.

'Shut up and kiss me already,' she purred.

And so he did.

END

* * *

><p>And then he got brave and did. . . you know, other stuff. =) Happy Thanksgiving!<p>

Don't forget to review!


End file.
